In the arms of the enemy, snippet edition
by ChandraLee13
Summary: Just a collection of "snippets" between my two mains, Crazlook and Astyra. Things do bounce around a lot, but as I continue to add things to their story, things will add up. May put out a full fledged fic, if this gets received well.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, everyone! How's it going?

So...I'm a wee bit nervous uploading this collection of snippets, so please go easy on me. While I'm not necessarily new to World of Warcraft [been playing for almost 3 years now o-o], this is my first attempt at fanfiction. Please, please be gentle if I get anything wrong lore wise. Anyway, I guess there's nothing left to say other than to please enjoy, and review and let me know your thoughts!

I in no way, shape or form own anything in World of Warcraft or anything related to it. I make no form of profit off of this fic. If I DID own World of Warcraft...moar trolls. And shamans would no longer be the red-headed step child class, and hunters would have their Eyes of the Beast ability back..;D;

* * *

Astyra pressed her back into the tree, struggling to catch her breath while holding the bow and notched arrow tightly in her hands. Her ears twitched toward the sounds of trolls fighting, weapons clanking against each other, variously pitched grunts and shouts, the "thud" of a totem being thrown into the ground, thunder roaring overhead.

Faevel hadn't been kidding about the Isle of Thunder being a dangerous place. She wished now more than ever that she had just remained in the Vale, and had taken Luna with her.

She took a deep breath and let it slowly, risking a peek at the scene behind her.

Crazlook was still engaged in a fierce battle with three Zandalari trolls, and from the looks of it, they were winning. As experienced of a shaman he was, there was no way he could stand against the three opponents for long.

It had been pure chance that they had run into each other, and she was glad that they had. She would have been a bloodied heap on the ground if Crazlook hadn't of been near by, especially without Luna here to help her.

She leaned back against the tree, squeezing her eyes shut in frustration and mentally scolding herself. By Elune, she had been stupid to rush to the call of Jaina Proudmoore herself. She should have grabbed Luna from the stables, or even her jet black wolf, Mischeif. But, she had definitely underestimated the island. She knew if the two of them made it out alive, Crazlook was going to give her the scolding of a lifetime for it.

Speaking of the shaman, she risked another peek, and immediately regret her decision.

He was laying on the ground, fatigued and beaten. Some of the gashes he must have hastily healed were open and bleeding profusely, the tip of one of his great, long tusks was chipped. One of the Zandalar lay dead near by, another was obviously weakened, crouched and catching his breath.

Both remaining trolls had malicious grins on their faces, the one standing over her lover wiping some of Craz's blood off of his face with the back of his hand.

He spoke then, saying something in Zandalar that she hadn't yet studied. His tone of voice was mocking, obviously quite proud of himself for beating the shaman. Crazlook opened his eyes and glared up at his opponent, blood dripping thickly from his mouth as he snarled a response. Both Zandalari trolls laughed at him, the weakened one making an unknown gesture at Crazlook. The stronger one smirked and said something in a sly, lazy tone of voice. Her stomach flipped; he was talking about her. They had known she had escaped, had caught the softened, worried look Crazlook had given her when he had bent over her and told her to run.

A sudden ball of what looked like lava hurled itself at the stronger troll, knocking him backwards a bit. The troll growled, corrected his posture, took three large steps toward Crazlook, and thrust his sword into Crazlook's thigh.

Astyra covered her mouth told hold back the scream and squeezed her eyes shut, slowly sinking toward the ground in defeat.

There was no way out of this. Crazlook was now gravely injured with no way to heal himself. Luna and Mischeif were still in the Vale. The only arrow she had left was fractured and useless from her being knocked to the ground. As far as she knew, no one knew of their presence or their plight.

And then she smelled it.

Brimstone.

The two opposing trolls must have picked up on the scent as well, as they were muttering to each other in hushed tones, one conscerned and the other commanding. Willing herself to look back and watch the scene play out, Astyra turned and peeked out from behind the safety of the tree.

Right as the weaker troll caught fire.

The flames slowly and painfully eating away at his dark, slate blue flesh weren't just any flames. They were _green_, the sure sign of either an experienced and skilled warlock that favored Destruction magics, or a demon itself..

"Get away from him." A familiar voice spat, the human female weilder of the green flames stepping into Astyra's sight for the first time. Astyra sighed in relief; the last thing they needed was a demon.

Maeveris had certainly grown up from the young girl she had remembered. She still held herself in that proud and arrogant manner, her brown eyes nearly red with an anger that seemed to constantly burn within her. She wore elegant robes made of some of the finest Pandaren silks available, intricate patterns weaving around the fronts in beautiful colors. Faevel stood behind her, but a good distance back, looking equally as elegant in similar, but brighter colored robes. She wore the same calm but worried expression, her arms folded across her chest. Both women's hair was pulled from their faces and tied in similar fashions. They looked like twins, aside from different hair colors.

"You heard me." Maeveris growled, stepping forward. Her Felgaurd stomped forward, close behind his master and weilding a rather menacing looking axe. "Or are you stupid?" She grinned maniaclly and began forming a ball of green flame within the palm of her hand. "Don't worry, I can do this all day if you prefer. We were getting bored." Faevel rolled her eyes behind her sister, then looked worriedly past her at Crazlook, who had fallen silent, but was still breathing.

Speaking the incantation louder than she probably should have, Maeveris started the ritual to summon something probably just as big and powerful as her Felgaurd, or even more painful than the small flames she had weilded before. This got the trolls' attention, and they clearly wanted no part of it. They left their deceased friend behind and scurried away, Maeveris ceasing the incantation and watching them run, a look of disappointment clearly written on her features.

Faevel and Astyra both took the opportunity to run to their injured friend, Astyra getting to him before Faevel could get a couple of feet away from her sister.

"Craz? Crazlook, look at me!" Astyra nearly shouted, holding either side of his face between her hands. He popped an eye open wearily, but seemed to not be able to quite focus on her face.

"Ya...Ya be forgettin' ya pet...Dat not be wise of ya..." He forced out, wheezing as he breathed.

"Alright, you two, break it up." Faevel tried to shoo Astyra out of the way, but clearly the elf wasn't moving any time soon. "Fine, stay there. Just keep him talking." Maeveris wandered over to the trio, a concerned look writ on her face.

"Looks like you got to have all the fun." She said, eyeing Crazlook's injury. "Typical troll, hogging all the action while we women have to sit and watch." Crazlook chuckled, then hissed in pain as Faevel touched the deep gash on his leg.

"Hold still!" she scolded, smacking his two-toed foot gingerly. "I can't heal you properly if you're jumping around!" Crazlook just leaned his head back, smiling slight when it rested on Astyra's leg and not the uncomfortable rubble underneath him.

"Ahh..dat be nice.." he grumbled quietly as the fingers of his elven lover began to work their way through his hair. It was definitely a much more pleasant sensation to focus on than the feeling of his flesh being forced to knit together and heal faster than what was natural for his race. He had tried to heal what he could during battle, but the wounds had re-opened as soon as they had closed.

For a moment there was silence, save but the chime-like sound of holy magic being used. Maeveris, though worried for her friend's companion, sniffed and began to wander off, her Felgaurd silently following close behind her. She hadn't gotten far when her sister sat up and let out a huff of air, slightly fatigued, but finished.

"There. I did what I could, but it's going to have to heal the rest of the way on it's own." Faevel reported, satisfied with her work. "He'll live. With what healing I did and the natural ability to heal faster than most races, he's going to be fine. He will most likely be at his full strength in a day or so." She answered Astyra's wordless question. "Honestly, sometimes I think the four of us should just stick together, faction ties be damned." She stood and brushed herself off. Damned island was getting her custom robes dirty...and she hated being dirty.

"Maybe we should." Maeveris piped up. She felt her friends' eyes boring holes into her back, so she folded her arms and continued to stare into the grey chaotic ocean in front of her. "What? We should! Right now with what's his face-yeah yeah, Lei Shen, whatever- running about and the war between the Horde and the Alliance still going on in between time, I don't think anyone is really going to give a damn that a troll is travelling with two humans and a night elf. Especially given the amount of trolls littering this place." She added the last part with a sadistic chuckle as her Fel Guard kicked at the slain troll, letting out a grunt of distaste.

It was then silently decided that the warlock was right. With the dangers of Lei Shen and the Zandalari right on their front door, it would be wiser for them to stay together, at least while on the Isle. Everyone else was so wrapped up in their own tasks that they wouldn't really notice, and what members of the Shado-Pan that were present at the moment didn't care about either of the two factions, so they would be safe.

For now.

* * *

...Soo...what do you all think? Good? Bad? Horrid? Wonderful? No? Yes? Bah! *throws hands in the air* It's been a long, long time since I've dabbled in fanfiction, so my confidence isn't quite what it used to be. 'Tis why I decided to start of this collection with a more intense piece. I DO intend on updating as frequently as I possibly can; I spend the vast majority of my time in game [oh the joys of being a jobless house wife =_=], and when an idea pops into my head, I generally pull up Word Pad and start abusing my keyboard. I do also try and edit things afterward, maybe take something out here and there, etc. so it might be a bit before things are updated. Just be patient, I promise I won't abandon this! I have so many thoughts and ideas on how to play things out between Astyra and Crazlook, as well as Maeveris and Faevel. There will be plenty to read, I assure you. ;)

Anyway, you know what to do! If...if you all liked it that is. ;D;


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! Welcome to part two of my little snippet collection!...wow I say snippet a lot. _;;; Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the first part, and that you enjoy this one as well!

World of Warcraft is a product of Blizzard, and I do not own any part of it aside from Astyra, Faevel, Maeveris, and Crazlook. [Though, in all technicalities, I don't own them either. ^-^;;] Anything recognizable is more than likely also owned by Blizzard. I own nothing, and don't make any form of profit off of my creations.

* * *

Astyra sighed for what seemed like the millionth time as she plopped down in an non elf-like fashion in the Temple of Earth, leaning against the cold, sturdy stone wall. Luna lay down beside her master, the energy radiating off of her spectral body making Astyra's skin tingle. The female Night Elf lazily placed her hand atop the spirit saber's shockingly white head and scratched lightly, tiredly remembering how it felt to rub the same spot, but to have her skin met with the soft texture of fur.

A lot had happened since her departure from Darnassus a few years ago, though it seemed like only yesterday she was speaking to the hippogryph master to catch a ride to Darkshore, where she had been called to.

She'd fought against many an enemy, Horde included, and taken many a life. She'd played a part in eliminating Kael'Thas Sunstrider, Illidan and several demons from Azeroth and the Outlands. She had lent her bow to the Alliance when Arthas began unleashing the Scourge upon the world, threatening to end all life as she knew it. She'd assisted the various Dragonflights with their troubles, and had ridden a red dragonflight member into battle against Malygos himself.

But there was nothing quite like fighting against hostile elements.

She had been summoned to Deepholm a couple of days ago, though it had seemed to her that she had been there for weeks, and it was pure chaos. There were so many people that needed her assistance, as well as aid from other heroes from both factions, that she hadn't known where to begin at first. She had began with aiding in the search for a lost gunship that had been carrying a fragment of the World Pillar. She had no problem finding the wreck, but much to her dismay, it was surrounded by hostile elements that she had never really fought against.

She pat Luna's head absentmindedly and began to rake her fingernails through the spectral fur, frowning slightly as she once again remembered feeling fur instead of prickly energy when doing this same action two months ago. The lump began to form in her throat again as she unwillingly started to think back to how Luna came to be this way, the heat from the fires of Mount Hyjal still fresh in her memory as she charged forward to distract a Twilight Cultist from attacking her friend Faevel...

"Don't ya be stahtin' dat again." A deep, heavily accented and familiar voice interrupted her thoughts, her long, elvish ears twitching at the sound. Her eyes shot open, glowing white orbs meeting with muddied red ones. "Ah know what ya be tinkin' about, and it not good fo' ya."

Not caring that any resting Alliance heroes or Earthen Ring members would see, she leapt to her feet and threw her arms around the muscular neck of the troll, burying her face into his shoulder.

"By Elune, it's you!" She nearly shouted into him, hugging him tightly and shivering as he returned the embrace.

"Ya, who else it be, mon?" The troll chuckled and nuzzled his head against the elf's, careful not to scrape her with his tusks. "Ya be workin' wit de Earthen Ring. O' course ya be seein' meh around!" Astyra didn't reply, settling for hugging the troll tighter as Luna got to her feet and began to pur, seemingly trying to knock the two over as she rubbed happily against their legs.

It had been two months since she had last seen Crazlook. He had shown up briefly in Hyjal to help the Druids in dealing with some angry fire elementals, and had traveled with Astyra and Faevel. "Tah keep ya young ladies outta trouble." he had said, smiling mischeviously at the two women and winking. As stubborn as she was, Astyra had to admit that having a Shaman around was quite handy at times, even if the druids had given the trio strange looks.

"I just..I didn't.." she stuttered, at a loss for words. She really hadn't expected to see him there. Despite the Earthen Ring being comprised of both Horde and Alliance, Deepholm was the last place she thought she would see him. "It's been a long time." She finally said, smiling up at him. The troll grinned a toothy grin at her, a mischevious twinkle in his eyes.

"Dat it has." And with that, he leaned down and captured her pale lilac lips in a deep kiss.

Her heart leapt to her throat and her face flushed, the depressing and morbid memories from earlier quickly retreating from her thoughts and replaced with sudden reminders of the tasks she still had laid before her, ones that she should have already been starting on. She had told the Tauren shaman she would only rest for a moment...

"I have to...I told Koromo...have to find..speak to.." She tried to form together a solid sentence, but Crazlook wouldn't have it. Everytime she tried to open her mouth, he closed the relatively short distance between the two with a kiss.

It was quite obvious the woman was stressed. Crazlook had noticed how her face and arms were riddled with small cuts, a couple of large bruises starting to form where an elemental might have momentarily gotten the upper hand and grabbed her from the look of things. She felt tense all over, despite being temporarily safe in the Temple, and has he slowly snaked his arms around her waist, he detected a few knots in her back.

Crazlook wasn't much of a healer, but he knew how to make her feel as right as rain.

"Don't ya be worryin' about dat." He he mumbled, leaning his head down to carefully plant a kiss on her neck. "Koromo be takin' care ah tings. I don't know when ah be seein' ya again, so I tink I'm gonna take advantage of dat." He grinned at that, placing a kiss strategically under her earlobe. The sharp intake of breath and the elf tensing underneath him was his reward, and it made more than just his smile grow.

"For now, ya be mine."

* * *

Alright, there ya have it! Part two! I already have two others sitting saved in my Documents folder on the computer, but I still have to go through and edit them and maybe make a couple of changes here and there, so it might be a bit before they're put out.

Also, the whole Luna being a Spirit Beast was an idea I have toyed with since I started collecting spirit beasts once in-game Astyra reached...I think it's level 76...? and was of level to tame Arcturis. I had always wondered how having a spirit beast played out, and well, once I got a good look at Ankha, Magria and Gondria compared to the other sabers...that just kind of clicked. Don't worry, I'll eventually put out a couple of snippets, or in the event of a full fledged chapter fic surfacing, chapters that focus solely on Astyra and Luna and what exactly happened in Hyjal. All I know is it's going to suck to write...Anyway, enough ramblings from me! Review! :D


End file.
